


Second Childhood

by blibblob3



Category: diaper - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Gang Bang, Lap Sex, Multi, Orgasm, Rape, Sex Addiction, Vaginal Fingering, daddy - Freeform, mummy - Freeform, peeing, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blibblob3/pseuds/blibblob3
Summary: Wendy, a virgin, was never into sexual things, that is, until she was invited to live as a baby at the Davidson’s mansion. For £1500 a week, she was interested, however, there was a small catch involved...
Relationships: Gang bang - Relationship, Old man and young girl
Kudos: 12





	Second Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by reeces_pieces_7’s work, “What money can buy”. So go check out that too! please look at the tags before reading!!

Wendy (18) gets the minimum wage, she is desperate for good paying job.  
One day, she casually walks down the street to see a poster, it said,  
“Come live with the Davidson’s!  
Get treated like a baby for £1500 per week.”  
Wendy didn’t like the sound of that, but £1500 per week appealed to her.  
She read on, “ You can go for a 3 week program, 6 month program, or a yearly program. There may even be a little more ;)”  
As a virgin, she was uncertain whether she was confident enough for this job. However, she proceeded and dialled the number on the poster and was due to live there from tomorrow.

I sat in the fancy car on my way to the mansion, I was so uncertain. This job seems very odd, but the money will certainly come in handy. “Maybe,” I thought to myself, “I’ll just stay there for 3 weeks and then resign”. Simple”.

I knocked on the door, to be greeted by a man in his mid forties. He had grey hair and a beard. The second thing I noticed was a bulge, in his pants. I gulped. My mouth became dry.  
“Hello! You must be Wendy!” John exclaimed.  
“Come in, Come in!”  
“I’ll give you a tour of the place first, so you get familiar with your surroundings.  
He grabbed me by the hand and took me out of the cloak room and took me to the kitchen, living room, play room and finally to my bedroom. My bedroom was pink and full of toys, I never had this growing up... It almost felt... Special. My crib was much larger than a normal size crib to fit my size. I saw a pile of diapers on a large changing table. I was surprised. I knew I was becoming a baby but I didn’t know it would be taken this far.  
“So how’d you like it?” He asked.  
I nodded in approval.  
He took me back to the kitchen where his wife was.  
“Hi! I’m Sandra!” His wife said.  
“ Hello” I replied.  
“So before anything starts you can sign these terms and conditions so that we are confident that you are, you can leave anytime you like, just ask us first.”  
She handed me the sheet of paper and I looked at it for a few seconds, then signed it. Little did I know I was confirming to endless sex...

I handed it back to the lady, she gave me a big smile.  
“Okay! Let’s get you look the part!” Sandra said, while John was leaving the room. She made me lay on the floor gently, and slowly took off my clothes. This was very uncomfortable for me. I have never experienced this before... Once she had left me naked, she started examining me. My thighs began to twitch. Sandra quickly grabbed adult sized diapers from a cabinet.  
I started to feel heavy in my bladder.  
I asked, “May I use the bathroom, Sandra?”  
“First off, you call me mama or mummy. Secondly, you will be using your diaper! And me or John will change you.” She said politely.  
Just the thought of a man getting close to my thighs made me go red.  
Suddenly, she started to finger my vagina, I couldn’t help but bite my lip. I had never felt this feeling, horniness, arousal, but I think I almost... like it?  
It was making me sweat, I felt dizzy.  
Rolling my eyes, Sandra asked, “ Exciting on your first day, isn’t it?”  
I didn’t know what to say.  
All of these thoughts made me forget about my bladder, and once I reminded myself, I was bursting to go. I obviously haven’t peed in a diaper in years.  
After the comforting fingering, she put me in a diaper.  
“I...need to go-“  
“Talk like a baby, after all, you are one!”  
“Peepee-“  
I peed myself. Although it felt almost too sticky to be piss.  
“ You peed your diaper already?! Good girl! I’m so proud of you my baby!” 

This kindness honestly made me feel good, as well as the hot piss in my diaper. 

“Oh I see, my baby had her first orgasm! Well done my baby!” She praised.  
I was shocked. I had an orgasm?! Orgasms do feel good, I’m assuming I’m going to get a lot of these...  
I was put in a new diaper and was taken to the playroom.

I noticed that there were two other babies... My.. school bullies..  
“ Have fun children! “ Sandra said while leaving the playroom.  
Becky and Darren both sat in the room exploring for toys, too busy to notice me.  
Or at least I thought they didn’t notice me.  
They were constantly searching for toys in boxes. They turned around at me with sex toys... I thought to myself,  
“ Theres sex toys here?! Oh no...”  
They crawled closer and closer and then, Darren grabbed me.  
“Hey! let go of me!” I said trying to escape his touch.  
He reached for my boob and started to massage it. A sudden moan came out of my mouth. I didnt realise that was something I could do spontaneously. Becky shoved a sex toy in my pussy. It felt great. I kept on moaning, I couldn’t stop. They were both clearly enjoying seeing me in this state, biting their lips to my loud noise. I started to squirt and she could see the stains in my diaper. She ripped my diaper off and Darren let go of my boob and came right in front of my vagina. I wanted to to leave but at this same time, I was loving this. He started to slide up and down my vagina, feeling his wet diaper and his hard cock brush on me. I kept on cumming, I couldn’t stop. This so far has been intense. Eventually they both stopped and sat next to me.

“Sorry, yesterday we had what they call a “Purity day” and they train us to make us horny all the time.” Becky explained.  
I didn’t really know what to say, I wanted to say it was okay, but it really wasn’t.  
“How did you... end up here?” I asked.  
We were both really close but broke, and we just knew this is what we needed. I was a bit shocked at first but you get used to it. “ Darren explained.  
“Do you remember me?” I asked.  
They both gasped with realisation.  
“Wendy..” They said in sync.  
“We are so sorry at how we treated you in school. I hope we can become friends.” said Becky.  
“Yeah” Replied Darren.  
“Thanks, I hope so too” I replied.  
John walked in on this sentimental moment to say  
“Wendy! Come with Daddy!”  
I’m not that scared of John, it’s just his bulge in his pants.  
I crawled to him, my boobs bouncing side to side.

He picked me up and took me to my bedroom to change me. Or so I thought.  
He sat on a rocking chair in my bedroom while i sat on his lap. He positioned me so that I wrapped my legs around him. My boobs touched his chest, and my diaper could feel the tip of his penis. It was big. I tried to wriggle out of his lap but it only caused me to move up and down, making him even more horny.  
“Oh baby..” He moaned.  
My pussy started to throb. I think I like this... I started to purposefully glide against his erect cock. As I was riding him, he was squishing my boobs. All you could hear was my diaper crinkling, and our loud moaning. I was moaning so loud, I loved it. His penis kept on touching my slit perfectly, bringing me more and more pleasure. He started to grab my ass.  
“Your ass is lovely baby girl”  
“Thank you, Daddy” I moaned.  
He smiled at that. He eventually unzipped his pants just enough for his large cock to peek out. His cock was going into my slit deeply, making me moan more. He lifted me up, placed me on the changing table, took off my diaper, and spread my legs.  
He could smell my cum from the last sexual encounter I had.  
“Let me clean your mess, dirty baby.”  
He whispered.  
That turned me on.  
My thighs started to shiver, as his tongue came closer and closer to my pussy. His licking was beyond satisfactory. The only time he stopped was to put a pacifier in my mouth. I moaned even more. His tongue licked all my cream. Finally, he kissed my vagina which made me shiver even more in arousal. He put on a new fresh diaper, I noticed a new one didn’t feel the same. 

He put me to bed even though it was only 6:00pm, but that’s the time a baby goes to sleep.  
“Good night my baby princess!” John said, while closing the door.

“Today was quite a day,” I thought. It was definitely not what I was expecting.  
I was aroused 3 times! I never thought I’d say this but, I like John. He is most certainly good in bed. Ew. Why am I think these things?!? This is definitely going to turn me horny. I wonder what awaits me tomorrow...” 

I woke up to a wet diaper. And then I noticed, a note... In my crib..  
“If you want to be taken out of your crib, you have to cry. xx”  
Wow... This is going to be embarrassing.  
I start to cry loudly to gain my parent’s attention. Sandra opens the door and tells me “ Good morning my sunshine!”  
Her shirt is unbuttoned just below her boobs.  
“Are you hungry my baby?” Sandra says while picking me up.  
“Yes mummy” I said.  
I was taken down stairs and was put into a high chair. It was for my size but the clip pressed tightly on my slit. It wasn’t enough to make me aroused, but it made me comfortable. I saw Darren and Becky on the other side. Mummy fed me while Daddy fed the others. I kind of wish daddy was feeding me.. Did I just refer John as Daddy? Ew. Eventually Sandra made me sit on her lap and stuck out her boob and shoved my mouth into the nipple.  
“Suck baby!” Sandra exclaimed, almost excited.  
I started to suck slowly, being confused if this should be happening, but I did it anyway. I noticed the milk was good so I sucked harder.  
“I can see you enjoy Mama’s milk.”  
She laughed.  
Darren and Becky were clearly waiting for their turn so I tried to do it as quickly as possible. When I stopped she sat me on the floor while I played with toys. While it was Darren’s turn, Becky passed me a plushy and started to hump hers. I was uncertain of whether it was too early in the morning to get into this activity. However I joined in. I was humping the unicorn’s horn and slowly rode it. Sandra was to busy with Darren to notice, and John went somewhere upstairs. I wonder how Becky got so horny.. I wouldn’t think she’s that type of girl.. After everyone was fed, the doorbell rang, we all froze in shock. 

“Ah yes, 3 of my friends decided to take the 3 of you to their homes, sorry for the late notice!” Sandra said while running to the door.

“This is Dianna, Rupert, and Jerry” she introduced.  
Jerry frightened me the most, he was the oldest, at least 60. I hope I don’t go with him...  
Dianna walks up to Darren and says,  
“I’ll take him with me!”

“I’ll take this one!” Rupert pointed at Becky.

“That leaves you with Wendy, Jerry,” Sandra replies.

“Good” Jerry smirked.  
Jerry hadn’t looked at my face yet, he seemed too interested in my boobs....  
He picked me up John came in time to say goodbye to me with Sandra.  
This isn’t going to be fun.

He shoves me into the backseat and sneaks a vibrator in my diaper. I tried not to react because, this is an old man... Who knows what’ll happen. Then again, I won’t be surprised, after what happened yesterday. After 20 minutes in the car, I can’t help it, I can’t hold it in anymore... I made a big poop in my diaper. I felt the hot mess touch me which only made me more turned on. And then, I had an orgasm. I let out the biggest moan.  
I could see he was jacking off to my moan while driving. His car mirror was facing me so he could see everything. 

“Poor baby...” He says in his New York accent.  
If John had said this, I would be turned on, but when Jerry says it, it’s not the same...  
We eventually arrive after a lot of squirming in the backseat. He takes out my vibrator at last and felt the cum in my diaper. He picked me up while grabbing me by the crotch and massaging it slowly and I started to become wet unfortunately.This man is a psycho. I don’t know if i’ll make it out alive. When he took me around I found out that I sleep in the same room as him. I wish I was just home... He sat me on the couch where there was some chips for me to eat. I’ve realised that, this is more of becoming a sex toy than a baby. He sits down on the couch with me eventually, and obviously, he’s still jacking off. He turns on the TV to porn. I can’t believe this man... Doesn’t he ever get tired?!

While pointing at the porn, he says “Watch and learn kiddo”  
I was afraid that I knew what that meant.  
He eventually clapped his lap, signalling to make me sit on his lap. And I did with no question. He was pretty terrifying and I don’t know what harm he’s capable of.  
He grabbed my waist firmly. I gasped and he quietly chuckled. He was massaging his way down to my thighs.  
“No” I whispered.  
“Come with me” He spoke.

It was one of the only times I could walk, and I walked like I had just been intensely fucked.He took me to a dark, mysterious looking room with a table in the center. There were chains attached to the walls. He pushed me on to the table and attached my rists and ankles to the chains, stretching my legs outwards. He licked his lips as he started to reach for my diaper. I tried to shake myself out. This. Is. Rape.

“Scared baby? I’m your new Daddy now..”  
He said with a grin.

Jerry pulled off my diaper with ease, exposing my naked body to him. He pulls out his veiny penis. I close my eyes. I don’t want to see any of this. 

He shoved it in so deeply and I groaned so loud. It was getting so hot in here. I felt like I could faint. I was hungry, and far away from home. I don’t want this anymore.. I just want it to sto- I fell unconscious.

I bet he continued to fuck me because when I woke up again I was greeted with constant cock being shoved in my pussy. It didn’t feel good, it hurt. I did however squirt a lot. He eventually slowed down to lick up all my cum. The only good thing about him is that he’s a good licker. He left nothing untouched. Next, he climbed on to me, and made me suck his cock, his penis was small. It wasn’t like Daddy- I..I mean John’s.  
He groaned so loud. After the anal, he took me out of the chains, while still naked, and took me to the kitchen. He put my naked ass on the corner of the Kitchen counter. I knew I shouldn’t have done this but I started humping the counter. I knew it would gain Jerry’s attention so I tried to do it as sneakily as possible. However I couldn’t help but do it faster and faster. This felt nice. It felt nice on my slit. Unfortunately, he noticed.  
“ My baby girl is horny isn’t she” He whispered into my ear. Time to eat.”  
Jerry held his cock to my mouth and made me drink his cum. I licked it all because I was hungry. It was nice though. It filled me up. For the rest of the day we sat on the couch watching porn and eating junk food. I never spoke to him once. Although he kept on talking to me about his personal life but I didn’t care to listen.  
It eventually struck 9:00pm and he lifted me into his bed. While we were both in bed together, I faced the other way, but he kept his hand on my pussy and was stroking it. I wanted to tell him I needed a diaper but I was to scared to. I made a mess of cum and pee on his bed. Hopefully he will be horny enough to not notice. I wake up at 7, earlier than him. He still has his hand on my crotch and I try to slip his hand away, but he unconsciously only grabs me closer. 

Eventually, Jerry wakes up, leaves and locked the room. He must’ve forgotten I was also here. I notice there were some diapers on the on the cabinet... I never thought I’d have to force myself into a diaper but its not like he’d let me go to the toilet. I slowly put on the diaper trying to make the littlest amount of noise and then I hopped back into bed. It’s weird being in somebody else’s bed. I’d never think this would happen until I’m older. He eventually goes back into the bedroom and remembers I’m in here.  
“Ah, forgot you were here.” He said.  
He picks me up and takes me to the kitchen and on the same corner. He fed me baby food which he was probably received by Sandra. The baby food tasted gross. After I was fed, he put me in his car, I’m glad to finally go home. This time, Jerry doesn’t place a vibrator so I don’t suffer in the backseat. He seems so calm with me the next day. When we got home, all he did was made me sit by the door, then he left me. He did ring the doorbell though. John opened the door and looked so happy to see me.  
“Daddy!” I yelled.  
I could see his bulge starting to appear when I said that. Calling him Daddy makes him horny... He picked me up and took me to the living room where everyone sat.  
“Wendy baby!” Sandra exclaimed.  
I waved with a grin. I was placed on the sofa on John’s lap and felt more comfortable.  
“I can see you’re a daddy’s girl! I’ll leave you two for a Father to Daughter time.”  
I grinned at him. He quickly rested me on the sofa and took off my diaper. He looked at my diaper.  
“You’re not wet, but we can change that easily” Daddy whispered.

I got butterflies in my stomach from that comment. I grabbed his cock in excitement. Even he was surprised.  
I started to rub his penis against my tits and he started to groan so loud. I started to finger myself along with his moans. I gave myself an orgasm. 

“My, I’ve never met anyone like you.” He said, pantingly. 

He put his cock into my slit once again and make my whole body shake. I grabbed on to the couch. I hopped on to him and put his penis in my vagina. We both groaned. I was bouncing up and down and his cock went in and out of me fast. My boobs were jiggling so much so he grabbed hold of them and squished them. Then, he cum all inside of me. I felt so full. This was such a lovely surprise after what happened before. I honestly never want to leave this place.

(3 weeks later) I wake up to expect my daily routine, being taken out of my crib, get fed, “play” with Darren and Becky, have some daddy and mummy time, and then masturbate in my crib. Yet, today was a bit different. 

I was picked up to the kitchen. But then was forced to stand up. I was passed a t-shirt so I wasn’t naked and Mummy told me “It’s the end of your 3 week program, you can speak normally to answer this question, would you like to stay as a baby, live as a toddler or resign from the 6 month program?”

I completely forgot. 3 weeks go by fast. I stood there unsure. I told myself to only choose 3 weeks, but... I really do want to stay... I love this home, this family. 

“I’ll stay for the 6 month program.” I replied.

“Excellent! We’re glad you enjoy your stay! Would you like to continue live life as a baby or move onto being a toddler?”

I said, looking embarrassed,”I’d...like to stay as.. a baby”.

“Awh how perfect! I’m so happy!” she exclaimed. “I’ll take off your shirt and plop you on the high chair!”

I lived with them for a total 20 years! Until they died and I was given their money. I decided it would only be fitting to continue this program as a Mommy.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
